The Trio watches Muggle Movies
by Jimbotron96
Summary: Harry watches Muggle movies with Ron and Hermione.
1. Prologue

**The Trio watches Muggle Movies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Books.**

Harry was very grumpy today. He was on a forced vacation by his boss Kingsley due to the fact that Harry never actually took a day off. The guy worked his ass off to bring a lot of Dark Wizards in Azkaban. He even began to work overtime after his partner and best friend Ronald Weasley had quit to work at his brother's joke shop. Kingsley of course did not have any issues with Harry personally. Their is a reason why Harry was considered the best of the Auror Department. Everybody in the department both respects and fears (well the politicians mostly) him. Kingsley just thought that Harry (more then anyone) deserved a few days off with his family. The problem though was that Ginny was still working at her Quidditch job all day (as usual) and Harry missed her a lot.

Harry decided to pay Ron and Hermione a visit. He knocked on their door as he walked up to their house. He hoped to Merlin that he wasn't interrupting any of their _sessions_ (Don't ask).

"Harry"! Hermione exclaimed as she hugged her best friend after answering the door.

"Harry's here? What are you doing here mate"? Ron came over and hugged him as well.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but you mind if I hang with you too. I'm apparently still off of work and Ginny's still doing Quidditch". Harry replied.

"Of course. Why would you think you we wouldn't want you. C'mon, I was just starting to show Ron some movies". Hermione said as she welcomed him in the house.

"Well I've bursted in on some of your _moments _before and once was enough". Harry replied dryly

Ron and Hermione both laughed at the memory.

"You too should really start to put wards up everytime you guys start having sex". Harry continued.

Hermione laughed while Ron looked as red as a tomato.

"Movies? You're actually going watch something that's muggle"? Harry said to Ron.

Ron gave an funny shrug and said,

"You and Hermione really love these muggle things. I figured it was finally time to take a look".

Harry laughed and sat on the couch. He used to watch movies with Hermione after the war. Both of them liked to stay in touch with the muggle world unlike Ron. It was pretty ironic that Harry was now towering over Ron. It was due to the intense Auror training that Harry went through which really transformed him. The guy grew some muscles and was taller then both of them. Harry was definitely not the scrawny kid he was years ago. A lot has changed for them since the war ended.

"So, what movies are we watching"? Harry asked

Hermione laid out about multiple movies to choose from.

"Ron and I have argued over which movies to choose from but since you are here, we both agreed to let you decide the first one".

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys liked it. In case you are wondering, This takes place in 2006. Anyways, let me know which movies you would want The Trio to watch.**


	2. Die Hard

**The Trio watches Muggle Movies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Die Hard**

After the movie ended and the credits were rolling,

"Bloody Hell! That was intense"! Ron exclaimed.

"I told you it was a Christmas movie". Harry muttered to Hermione.

"It's not a Christmas movie! I don't care how many times they say Merry Christmas or singing that song! No Christmas would have that much barbaric violence"! Hermione argued.

"Didn't that guy look like Snape in the movie"? Ron muttered during Harry and Hermione's debate.

Both ignored him and Hermione continued,

"Besides, the actor that plays McClane literally states that this was not a Christmas movie".

Harry retorts, "Sure, but he is only the actor. However, one of the writers of the script said otherwise".

"I gotta go use the loo". Ron said as he got up.

Harry and Hermione decided to let go of their argument and thought of something else.

"So, who did you hate the most in the movie"? Harry asked her.

"That arrogant cockroach Harry Ellis! I know guys like that in my office. They always try to buy their way out of everything"! Hermione replied.

Harry knew exactly what she meant. While Harry was out investigating dark wizards, Hermione was becoming known as a lawyer campaigning for the rights of creatures and muggle borns. She never lost a case and was particularly known for her ruthlessness towards the Death Eater sympathizers.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I was very annoyed by Al's Captain. He reminds me of my old boss".

Hermione nodded. Harry's old boss was the previous head Auror before Harry was promoted. His name was Gawain Robards and he and Harry had a mutual disliking of each other. He didn't like that Harry was the Minister's favorite.

Harry continued, "The bloke is completely incompetent to the point that he had to rely on the FBI to help them. How he couldn't figure out that the terrorists were shooting at the lights to disrupt their vision is beyond me"!

"How long do you think he's gonna be in there" Harry asks.

"Five minutes probably. I think he's still contemplating why Hans resembled Snape". Hermione answered with a smile.

Harry and Hermione both laughed at the thought.

Ron came back and said,

"Bloody hell, that evil Snape look alike is still in my head".

Harry and Hermione laughed even harder.

Harry said, "Just a coincidence Ron".

"I know, I know. It's just bloody creepy. It even sounded like him". Ron said

The other two could not argue with him there.

"So, I was wondering who would we be in the movie". Ron said

Harry and Hermione gave him confused looks.

"I mean it seriously! I'm actually surprised we haven't gotten in a situation like that". Ron explained.

The other two nodded at Ron and began to think.

"Ron is Al"! Hermione said in excitement.

"Heh, I was just about to say that". Harry chuckled.

"Really, I was thinking Argyle". Ron complained.

"No, you wish you were Argyle. You're definitely Al"! Harry commented.

"How am I Al"? Ron asked.

"Ronald, you love food. It wouldn't be a surprise if you got yourself into trouble while shopping for food". Hermione explained.

Ron tried to make a comeback but he couldn't pick anything. Hermione knew she had him beat.

"Fine but who would you be then". Ron asked

Hermione froze and could not think of anyone. Neither did Harry either.

"Lets be honest Hermione, if you were there then John would've stopped Hans in less then an hour". Harry joked.

Ron nodded his head in grudging agreement and Hermione muttered a thanks in return.

"I think we all know who Harry would be then". Hermione teased.

Harry knew exactly who she meant and gave an very brotherly shrug.

"JOHN"! Hermione and Ron answered in unison.

Harry smiled and asked, "Let me guess. It's because I'm attracted to trouble".

Hermione laughed,

"That's only one of the reasons Harry".

"Yeah, for one: Your nemesis is Snape. That's a no brainer Harry". Ron said.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at Ron's antics about Hans and Snape.

"Harry come on, You and John both are Law Enforcement officers and you both take very impulsive and dangerous risks and you save people. You and John also hate dealing with the superiors. Not to mention, you and John have a very similar sense of humor". Hermione ranted.

Harry laughed and said, "Alright, calm down Hermione. You made your point. Maybe, he and I have a bit in common".

"I'd say more then a little". Hermione chuckled.

"So what movie are we watching next". Ron asked

"My turn". Hermione said.

"Bloody hell! Not another of those thinking movies"! Ron complained.

"Shut up Ronald"! Hermione scolded.

"Not this again". Harry face palmed while the his best friends were doing their daily couples arguing.

"I wish I could pick the next one just so I could get their argument over with". Harry thought.

**Author Notes: Sorry for posting late. It's been a bit busy recently. I hope you like this. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
